L'amant défendu
by MissGaby
Summary: Hermione vit avec Ron, mais fréquente souvent son amant, Draco.
1. Chapter 1

Il était plus de 23 heures, et la température était fraiche. Elle frissona, sans savoir si c'était l'air du soir ou le souvenir de Draco qui suscitait ces frissons. Sur ces lèvres, elle sentait encore ses baisers. Chaque cellule de son corps semblait avoir gardé la marque de son étrainte, de ses baisers, de son extraordinaire présence. Elle le força à évacuer ces pensées. Elle savait bien pourtant,qu'elle devait oublier cet homme, qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix ! Comment son coprs pouvait t'il lui être autant attaché ?

Elle arriva devant sa maison. Ron dormait t'il déjà ? Elle entra sur la pointe des pieds et acceda au living-room. Ron était assis sur le canapé, les yeux fixés sur les flammes de la cheminée.

- Bonsoir chéri, tenta t'elle d'une voix douce.  
- Ou étais-tu ? demanda t'il en se tournant vers elle.  
- J'ai du rentré plus tard, je n'avais pas fini, répondit t'elle d'une voix calme

Il lui lança un regard soupçonneux et fit :

- Je suis allé te chercher à la rédaction de la Gazette, mais apparement tu étais déjà partie.

- J'avais...j'avais un article à terminer et je suis allée l'achever dans un pub, pour être au calme.

Il la dévisagea pendant quelques secondes. Hermione, les bras croisés, soutint son regard. Il baissa la tête et lui tourna à nouveau le dos. La brune, soulagée monta dans leur chambre. Elle était vraiment malheurese, son couple battait de l'aile, c'était certain. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains. Que faisait t'elle de sa vie ? Hermione Granger, la jeune fille studieuse était devenue une femme. Mias pas la femme dont elle avait révé d'être. Et Ron..Ron qui se détachait d'elle jour après jour ? Non, elle ne regrettait rien. Même pas cette nuit, quelques heures auparavant. Cette même nuit où elles s'était sentie revivre, désirée et belle tout simplement.

**FLASHBLACK**

Hermione tapa à plusieurs reprises contre la porte.

- Qui est ce ? demanda une voix.

- C'est moi, ouvre s'il te plait.

La porte s'ouvrit et Drago, son amant, apparu.

- Hermione ! Je ne m'attendait pas à te voir ce soir ! fit t'il légèrement surpris

- J'ai pu me libérée, expliqua t'elle en souriant.

Elle entra et ferma la porte derrière elle. Il l'invita à le suivre dans le salon et demanda :

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

- Non, ça ira merci.

Drago haussa les épaules et vint près d'elle. Le blond se pencha vers elle, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, avec l'intention de lui donner un rapide baiser. Mais elle se pressa contre lui, ses seins s'écrasant contre son torse, ses hanches se collant aux siennes, et il n'eut ni l'envie ni la force de la repousser. Hermione fouilla sa bouche de sa langue et l'explora en un petit jeu langoureux. il sentit un désir fulgurant le traverser de part en part.  
La brune déboutonna sa chemise et glissa une main sur son torse. Il ne bougea pas, tanids que les lèvres moites et chaudes se posaient sur son cou, puis descendaient plus bas, embrassant chaque centimètre carré de sa peau jusqu'à qu'elle déboutonne son pantalon et prenne son membre viril entre ses paumes. Au moment où il sentit la bouche de Hermione frôler son sexe, il rejeta sa tête en arrière et serra les dents, retenant son souffle.  
C'était si bon.  
Elle lécha toute la longueur de son sexe gonflé par le désir avant d'en prendre l'extrémité dans sa bouche et de commencer à le sucer.  
Mon dieu, il était déjà sur le point de jouir ! Elle referma ses doigts à la base de son pénis puis commença à le caresser lentement, sa bouche suivant le mouvement de sa main.Drago plongea ses doigts dans ses cheveux si doux, partégé entre le désir de l'arrêter et l'urgent besoin de l'attirer encore plus à lui.  
Il poussa un gémissement rauque.

Lorsque soudain, elle écarta les lèvres pour le prendre au plus profond f'elle même, le monde sembla exploser en une myriades de flashes colorés derrière ses paupières fermées, et son corps se mit à trembler alors qu'il venait en elle.Peu à peu, sa respiration reprit un rythme normal. Il ouvrit les yeux, prit les mains d'Hermione dans les siennes, et l'attira à lui. Elle lui lança un regard chargé de passion.  
Son coeur se mit à battre très fort dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il contemplait son si beau visage. Ses doigts trouvèrent le décolleté en V de sa robe, suivirent le tissu jusqu'à ses seins pleins les caressant légèrement, puis glissèrent le long de son dos pour descendre sa fermeture éclair. Le petit son métallique qui brisa le silence de la pièce était incroyablement érotique. Il fit glisser le tissu le long de ses épaules, puis sur ses hanches, et la robe tomba à ses pieds. Elle s'en ecarta. Dessous, elle portait un epoustouflant soutien-gorge en bas en dentelle noire ainsi qu'un porte-jartelle qui retenait ses bas de soie.  
Sa peau couleur ivoire semblait encore plus pâle sous la dentelle noire, et ses seins se soulevaient doucement, au rythme de sa respiration. Elle gardait les jambes croisées, mais il savait qu'il lui suffirait de l'effleuré pour qu'elle s'ouvre à lui, totalement offerte. Il lui enleva ses sous-vêtements avec délicatesse.  
Il plongea son regard en elle en même temps qu'il lui caressait le ventre. Ses doigts descendirent encore plus bas, jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent les boucles brunes, déjà moites. Délicatement, il écarta les replis intimes de sa chair, et lui prodigua la plus délicieuse des caresses. Sans cesser de l'observer, il glissa ses doigts sur son sexe gonflé par le désir, puis plongea dans son écrin brulant. Hermione ferma les yeux, le souffle court. Elle se mit à gémir, ses hanches ondulant à leur propre rythme sur le matelas. Les gémissements de la eune femme lui indiquère,t qu'elle était proche de l'orgasme. Lentement, il retira ses doigts en elle, ignorant ses potestations. Puis il lui écarta les cuisse, et se posittionna entre elle.  
Il sentit la main d'Hermione sur son membre dressé, son regard soutenant le sien tandis qu'elle le guidait en elle.  
Tout son corps se tenidt lorsqu'il la pénétra. Son coprs brûlant l'acceeuillit, et il sentit sese fluides intimes, chauds comme du miel, couler sur son sexe, le coeur de sa chair l'attiranten elle.

Le parfum musqué de leur deux corps, de leur deux sexe amplifia encore son excitation. Il se glissa au plus profond d'elle, l'observant alors qu'elle fermait les yeux.  
L'orgasme qui suivitfiut comme une vague impérieuse qui montait en lui et se rependait dans chacune des celles de son coprs. hermione se cambra sous lui, les halètement et les soubresaut exprimant la puissance de son propre orgasme.  
La puissance de leur étreinte le troubla jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

Il aimait cette femme.  
Il l'avait touours aimée.  
Et l'aimerait touours.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

'espère que vous avez aimé ce OS, reviewer !


	2. Réponses

**REPONSES**

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre !

J'avais prévu de faire de cette fic un One Shot, mais apparemment, d'après mes reviews, je devrais faire une suite.  
Je ne suis pas encore sûre que ce soit possible.

Si jamais je fais une suite, il y aura un ou deux chpitres, ça dépend de vos avis mais je n'en ferais pas une fic longue.

**Je profite surtout de ça pour répondre à mes reviews :**

**bulle-de-savon :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Finalement je pense vraiment faire une suite !

**Ayaline :** Oui j'ai vu que tu m'avais mise dans tes alerts et favoris, merci beaucoup pour ta rview et la suite arrivera propablement

**GinnyPotter02 :** Effectivement le chapitre est très hot Hum..étant donné que je n'ai pas eu le temps de recorriger le chapitre en profondeur, j'ai du forcément laissé des erreurs !

**lolaboop :** Merci ! il y en aurait sûrement une !

**melusyn :** Merci beaucoup de m'avoir mise dans tes alerts ! J'essaye vraiment de faire une suite

**Laissez moi vos avis ! MissGaby**


	3. RendezVous

Hermione était de loin la plus belle femme de la salle, et Drago était fier d'être celui qu'elle avait choisi

- Tu n'es jamais venue ici ?

- Non. En fait, si. J'y suis...déjà venue plusieurs fois.

- Avec Ron.

- Heu...oui, répondit t-elle en évitant son regardÇa y est, songea t-il avec dépit. Cela faisait à peine deux minutes qu'ils étaient arrivés, et il l'avait mise mal à l'aise ! Lorsqu'il avait choisi ce restaurant, il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle avait pu y venir avec son mari.

- Nous pouvons aller ailleurs, proposa t-il.

- Non c'est très bien bien ici. A moins que toi, tu n'aies envie de changer de cadre.

Elle portait une robe noire toute simple, qui la mettait en valeur et lui donnait un air très chic.

- Oh, mon dieu, dit-elle en regardant derrière lui, par-dessus son épaule.

- Ton ex ? demanda t-il en se raidissant.

- Pire. Sa soeur.

Hermione avait envie de se cacher sous la table.

- Oh, chéri, regarde qui est là, s'exclama Ginny d'un ton joyeux en essayant d'apercevoir le visage de l'homme en face de sa meilleure amie. C'est Hermione et...

Elle fut assez proche de la table pour découvrir Drago.

Hermione regarda Drago se lever pour saluer Ginny, terriblement séduisant dans son costume sombre.

Il avait toujours cet air classe et elle avait dû résister à l'envie qui la tenaillait de l'attirer à l'intérieur de la maison   
plutôt que de sortit avec lui et d'honorer le rendez-vous qu'ils avaient fixé.

Drago semblait à la fois sur ses gardes et amusé en regardant sa soeur.

- Ginevra. Ça fait longtemps.

En vrai gentleman, il prit la main de Ginny dans la sienne et l'embrassa sur la joue.  
Hermione se ressaisit et se leva pour embrasser Harry, puis sa meilleure amie.

- Que faîtes vous là ? lui demanda Ginny à l'oreille en l'embrassant à son tour.

- Oh, rien je venait simplement interviewer Drago pour la Gazette ( NDA : Dans cette fic, Drago est auror. ), répondit t'elle assez fort pour que le blond puisse l'entendre.

Rachel se pencha vers elle :

- Ne sont-ils pas adorables, tous les deux ? en désignant les deux hommes qui discutaient déjà du dernier match de Quidditch.

Hermione dût reconnaître que Ginny avait raison. Drago était aussi grand que Harry et plus musclé que lui. C'était deux apollons, et Hemrione songea qu'aucun d'eux ne resterait seul dans un bar bien longtemps avant qu'une femme vienne lui faire des avances.

- Ginny, tu sais bien que je préfère les roux, mentit la brune en souriant légèrement.

Ginny éclata de rire et 'un des propriétaires du restaurant s'approcha d'eux.

- Souhaiteriez cous dîner tous ensemble ?

C'était leur rendez-vous. Elle n'avait aucune envie de passer la soirée avec sa meilleure amie et son fiancé, même si elle les adorait tous les deux.

- Oh, oui ! Excellente idée, déclara Ginny les yeux brillants de malice.

- En fait, je dois boucler l'article ce soir et je comptais finir l'interview au bureau. Nous allions justement partir.  
- Mais vous ne dîner pas ? demanda Ginny d'un ton soupçonneux

- On aura le temps d'acheter quelque chose en route, fit remarquer Drago, tandis qu'Hermione commençait à avoir de plus en plus peur.

Elle sentit quand même un immense soulagement quand sa meilleure amie consentit enfin à les laisser partir.  
- Ou veux-tu qu'on aille ? demanda Drago alors qu'ils sortaient du restaurant.

- Chez moi, Ron n'est pas là jusqu'à mardi, répondit Hermione.

Ils arrivèrent chez elle une demi heure après.

La jeune femme éclaira la pièce et s'approcha de lui. Elle caressa son visage du bout des doigts: Sa peau était douce et chaude.  
Avant même de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle se retrouva blottie contre son corps.  
Elle posa ses lèvres contre les siennes et leurs langues se mêlèrent en un langoureux ballet. Elle renversa la tête en arrière et son corps s'abandonna à ses baisers et à ses caresses. Plus rien n'existait que leur baiser et leur désir. Elle s'approcha encore plus près de lui, si c'était possible, jusqu'à qu'elle sente le sexe gonflé par le désir contre le sien. Elle pressa ses seins contre son torse, et senti une chaleur moite monter en elle.

- Viens, murmura t-elle.

Elle l'entraîna dans une autre pièce sans même se rendre compte que c'était la chambre d'amis.  
Elle brûlait d'envie de sentir Drago en elle, tout de suite.  
Il devait en être de même pour lui car il la fit pivoter et la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche . puis il la souleva et, fièvrement, lui écarta les cuisses et s'y pressa avec force. Aussitôt, enleva les bretelles de la robe puis glissa une main dans l'entrebâillement, et commença à caresser son sein droit à travers le soutien gorge. Elle haleta. C'était comme si il connaissait son corps par coeur. Lui seul savait la faire vibrer avec cette intensité. Quand il se pencha sur sa poitrine pour y poser ses lèvres, elle cru défaillir de plaisir.  
Elle enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds, l'attirant plus près de sa poitrine.  
Drago avait toujours su comment la toucher...la lécher...la caresser. Il savait comment faire monter le désir en elle, jusqu'à ce qu'il se transforme en un tourbillon de sensations qui l'emmenait toujours plus loin.  
Il la souleva pour lui retirer son pantalon, laissant ses dessous de dentelle en place.  
Elle gémit. Aucun homme ne l'avait excitée à ce point, n'avait mis le feu à tous ses, ne lui avait prodigué de si délicieuses tortures...Tout son corps réclamait plus encore. D'une main, il lui ôta le dernier sous vêtements qui les séparait et d'un coup de rein puissant, la pénétra.  
Elle cria. Il l'attrapa par les hanches, et se mit à aller et venir en elle, d'abord lentement , puis de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus profond, encore et encore. Hermione cambra a tête en arrière, un long gémissement s'échappant de sa gorge.

C'était si bon...si parfait.

Elle s'accorda à son rythme, et ce fut comme si une tornade brûlante et se formait au creux de son ventre et montait en elle, la faisant haleter et gémir de plus en plus fort. Elle entendit Drago gémir, lui aussi. Elle jouit en même temps que lui, incapable de respirer, incapable de bouger tandis que le plaisir se déversait sur eux comme une vague impérieuse.

Enfin, Drago se détacha t-elle et ils s'allongèrent sur le lit en se serrant l'un contre l'autre.

Elle venait juste de faire l'amour avec lui, elle lui avait offert son coprs et son âme, et ne sentait plus capable de retenir ce qui cherchiat depuis si lontemps à s'excprimer :

- Je t'aime Drago, souffla t'elle avant de s'endormir.

- Je t'aime aussi Hermione, déclara t-il simplement.

Le lendemain aucun d'eux n'entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, ni les pas qui montaient les escalier.

- Hermione ? demanda une voix. Tu es là ?

La jeune femme se redressa en reconnaissant la voix de Ron, Drago à côté d'elle grogna légèrement avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Ron entra :

- Chérie tu...

Il les vit...

FIN DU CHAP.

Cette suite vient avec du retard je sais . Disons que j'ai n'ai aps trop l'habitude d'écrire des lemons et qu'il me faut du temps pour tout expliquer correctement lol, donc j'avais pris un congé. Bref, là cet aprèm j'ai décidé d'écrire la suite, et étrangement s'est allé tout seul. Evidement il reste des erreurs de style mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux.  
La fin s'est terminé comme on pouvais s'y attendre à vrai dire. Un peu de suspence ne fait jamais de mal à personne  
Bref, je suis certaine que vous allez me laisser une petite review Biz !


End file.
